Your Last Gift for me
by AskChappy
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is the daughter of the famous Kuchiki Clan Lord. Which means that she has EVERYTHING, but what matters in the world if you are going to die soon... IchiRuki, UlquiHime pairings...  i suck at summeries,,, rated M for Language and maybe other.
1. Prologue

**Your Last Gift… for Me.**

**By: AskChappy (HJ-san)**

***I do NOT own Bleach, but the story plot is mine***

_This is my FIRST time (EVER) writing a Fanfiction. So please, PLEASE be nice to me in the reviews..._

_thank you for reading._

* * *

><p>Prologue: First Snow.<p>

It was early in November, when the first snow of the season came down in Karakua Town.

Rukia Kuchiki, the very daughter of the famous Kuchiki clan's Lord, sat on her bed looking out the window, "It's snowing…."

She sighed, "I wonder how much longer I'll be able to see this stuff…."

There was a knock on her door, "Rukia?"

Hisana Kuchiki, poked her head inside of Rukia's room.

"Mother," Rukia smiled warmly toward her mother who had the exact same features as her, but older, "what brings you here?"

"I-it's time for school, dear…" Hisana smiled a sad smile, "If you're too tired… then-"

"Oh no, mother I'm fine, really," Rukia slowly got up, not wanting to hurt a nerve on her stomach. She flinched when she DID hit a nerve. _Shit._

Hisana noticed her daughter flinch; she quickly ran across her room and held her daughter, "Are you alright, dear?"

Rukia lifted her head weakly and smiled, "Yes, of course, mother…. Mother, why are you crying?" Rukia noticed a small tear run down on the left corner of her mother's eye.

Hisana wiped the unexpected tear off her face and helped her daughter stand up. "Are you sure you want to go to school today?"

Rukia smiled, "Of course, mother."

Hisana smiled back and sighed. _Rukia… please don't push yourself too much…._

Rukia and Hisana walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where Byakuya Kuchiki and Ulquiorra Cifer, were having breakfast.

"Good morning, Father, and cousin Ulqi," Rukia smiled and entered the kitchen with her mother still holding her hand.

Byakuya and Ulquiorra smiled back and greeted her, "Good morning, Rukia."

Rukia carefully sat in her seat, next to Ulquiorra, and looked down on her food. They were having crumbled eggs and toast- something she didn't really like but didn't hate, also.

"Rukia… it snowed today, you know?" Ulquiorra suddenly spoke up.

Rukia looked up at her cousin and smiled, "Yes I did, I was looking at them this morning….

"Those white fluffy things- so pure, so white- it makes me calm and light-hearted," she smiled, lost in thought. "I just wonder how long I could see them in this world…."

After she said those words everyone became silent. It was an uncomfortable silence. And Hisana didn't like it. "Rukia… you better eat fast, or else you'll be late for school- look at Ulqui-kun, he's already done with his food."

Looking at Ulquiorra's plate, Rukia sighed. "But he was here before I was and was EATING without us!"

Ulquiorra smiled slightly, "Actually, Ruki-chan, I was talking to Byakuya-sama the whole time, waitng for you and Hisana-sama."

Rukia frowned, "I'm going to eat now."

Byakuya, who was silent the whole time, smiled at his daughter's behavior and watched her eat slowly. It broke his heart to watch Rukia eat like that. When she was younger, she would always eat fast and have food all over her cute face and grin widely at Hisana asking for more. But those days were gone, after that _horrible_ incident.

Rukia was half finished with her food when she felt her gut flip over and twist in her stomach. She blocked her mouth with her right hand and held her stomach with her left, and ran as fast as she could towards the nearest bathroom.

"Rukia!" Three of them cried, following her to the bathroom.

"UUUUAAAAKKKKKEEEE!" (*a/n that was the puking sound*)

Rukia puked her guts out in the toilet, Ulquiorra patting her back, while she puked more and more.

Hisana broke into her tears, outside of the bathroom, hearing her beloved daughter suffer like that. Byakuya held his wife and tried his best not to burst into tears himself in front of Hisana.

"Oh, Byakuya-sama…. O-our d-daught-ter….. sh-she's… suff-fering…. B-because of … u-us!" Hisana cried into Byakuya's chest and held him like there was no tomorrow.

Byakuya held his wife tighter and slowly patted her in her back. " I know, Hisana. But there isn't one thing we can do…"he said, hoplessly.

Hisana cried more and more, until they heard the toilet flush and Ulquiorra came out, looking relieved and sighed. "She's going to take a shower."

Byakuya nodded, Hisana ran into the bathroom to help her daughter take a shower.

"Ulquiorra… is she-?"

"Brother… sh-she… she puked blood…." Ulquiorra lowered his head. "She's… getting_ worst__**…."**_

* * *

><p><em>How was it? was it good? was it bad? please give me your thoughts about this story, and weather or not i should continue or not...<em>

_i'll be waiting for your reviews. thank you._


	2. Chapter One: Memories of the Past

**my first chapter for Your Last Gift... fo me...**

**please enjoy~**

***I do NOT own Bleach***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Memories in the Past.<strong>

Rukia calmly brushed her wet hair, while looking at her bedroom's mirror._ I puked again…. I puked blood again._ Rukia sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked paler then she normally did and could see that she got skinnier and dark bags slightly hung under her eyes.

She frowned at herself. "I look MORE sick now… damn it."

She shook her head and got ready for school. Putting on her uniform and drying her hair with a dryer. When she got done she looked at the mirror again._ Should I put some make-up on to make sure I don't look _too _sick?_ Then she looked at the clock and decided against it. _I'm late already, and why should I even bother with it…._

"Rukia, you done?" Ulquiorra asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," she stepped out of her room grabbing her jacket and bag. Uquiorra smiled at her and held out his white hand. "Shall we go now?"

Rukia took his hand giggling. "Sure…."

Ulquiorra noticed how white her hands were and how cold it was. He was unusually paler then anyone else in his family, but today, Rukia's hand seemed almost as pale and white as his hands. And that_ meant _something.

Notice him stiffen up a bit, Rukia squeezed her hand. "Ulqui, I'm okay, don't worry about me."

Uqluiorra tried to look relaxed and smile at Rukia. "I know,…" _Baka, how can I_not _worry about you..._

**10 years ago…**

Ulquiorra Cifer was different from kids in his age. His skin was pale white and ice cold, there was an tear-mark type of tattoo under his eyes and had strange glowing green eyes. He was always bullied and picked on at school, because of his strange features.

He had no parents. His parents apparently dropped him off in an orphanage when he was just an infant. He grew up alone, he had no friends and school was no better. Until, he met Rukia.

He just turned 8 that time, wondering around markets seeing if he can steal some food. He was hungry and the orphanage didn't feed him for the day. Then he saw a girl about his age, pale skin- but not pale as him- bright big purple eyes that seemed to have little bit of blue in them, and shiny black raven hair, holding a red apple that looked _really _delicious, looking at him.

He frowned slightly, "What do you want, _girl?_"

She frowned back, "I have a name you know, and it's Rukia Kuchiki."

"Well then, Rukia," Ulquiorra rolled his green eyes, "Why are you staring at me? It's rude."

She frowned a little more, "Well, I learned that after the other person tell you their name and not telling _your _name back is rude, _boy_,"

Ulquiorra was shocked that she actually said those words to him. No one in his life _ever_ talked to him like that, hell even had a conversation with him like that. "U-Ulquiorra Cifer." Ulquoirra looked at her with amazement.

"Well then, hello Ulquiorra," Rukia smiled and held out her hand.

Ulquiorra hesitated first, if it was okay to grab another person's hand or not, but at last he grabbed her hand. "N-nice to meet you…."

She smiled widely and shook it. "So, Ulquiorra what are you doing here?"

"No-nothing," he was kind of awkward to her conversations, but he didn't want to stop talking to her. "W-what are you doing here, Kuchiki-san?"

"KUCHIKI-san?" Rukia frowned and sighed. "PLEASE don't call me that!, just call me Rukia and I came to go shopping with my Mother."

_So she has a family, huh? Wait, what am I saying, of_ course _she has a family… I'm the only one in here that doesn't have a family…._ Ulquiorra frowned to himself. "Oh, sorry, Rukia. Well, um have fun shopping with your mother." Ulquiorra tried to turn around, when a warm hand caught his wrist. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Please, don't leave me…" Rukia looked at him with eyes that almost seem to be filled with tears now. "I-I lost my mother…."

Ulquiorra didn't want to see a petite girl like her cry, "O-okay, I'll help you find your mother. But I have a condition…."

Rukia blinked a few times and smiled widely, "Sure! What is the condition?"

"I want your apple," he said looking away. He was really hungry and the apples that Rukia held made him want to just melt by the sight of it.

Ulquiorra didn't see her but he would've bet 100 of those apples that she smiled at him. "Sure, here," Rukia gave him the apple.

"Thanks…." He blushed and took the apple, looking away. "Now I'll help you find your mother."  
>Rukia grinned widely and laughed. "Thank you! Ulqui-kun… you must have been hungry."<p>

Ulquiorra bit into the apple still looking away. "Y-yeah…"

She laughed and took his hand, "Come on, you said you'll help me find my mom, right?"

"Right," he said back blushing. Her hands felt warm and it was so small that I felt the need to hold onto it. "I know this place very well and I bet we can find your mother soon enough."

Rukia grinned. "That's good."

Ulquiorra and Rukia wondered around the market place for about an hour, looking for her mother. They were both exhausted and was about to collapse. Ulquiorra held Rukia's hand tighter, giving her assurance that they will find her mother soon.

Rukia looked at Ulquiorra and smiled. _I'm glad that I found the right person who can help me find Mother._"Where can Mother be…?"

"Rukia!"

Both Ulquiorra and Rukia turned around to see an woman in her early 20s who had the exact same features as Rukia- but longer hair- running towards them, tears on her face. "I finally FOUND you!"

Rukia quickly went to the woman and hugged her tightly, "Mommy!"

Ulquiorra looked at the two, the happily united mother and daughter hugging and brushing their noses together. It was a beautiful sight, and yet the most painful one. Ulquiorra felt something like jealousy in his heart. A heart that he still didn't fully understand. The heart that he locked away from others, seeing into it.

Ulquiorra felt like he needed to remove himself from that place and just… leave. He tried to walk away, quietly when Rukia called him. "Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra frowned to himself for not walking away quietly enough and turned back towards them. "Yes?"

Rukia grinned widely and held her mother's hand and brought her to meet him. "Mother, this is Ulquiorra. Ulqui, this is my mother."

Not wanting to be rude Ulquiorra bowed at the beautiful woman. "Nice to meet you."

Rukia's mother smiled at him and said, "Nice to meet you too, Ulqui-kun. I'm Rukia's mother, Hisana Kuchiki."

He smiled at the loving woman. He usually didn't smile, but today, those two woman in front of him were making him do so.

"Mother, Ulqui-kun helped me find you and guided me not to get lost," Rukia told her mother smiling at Ulquiorra. "Can he come over for dinner? I'm sure Father would love to meet him! Please?"

Who can say no to the sweet little Kuchiki Princess? "Of course, my dear," Hisana looked at Ulquiorra and smiled- almost the exact same smile like Rukia's- and said, "Ulqui-kun, you are more than welcome to have dinner with us. Please don't refuse to eat with us, I'm a _great_ cook, you know."

Rukia looked _horrified_. "M-mother?"

"Yes?" Hisana looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"N-nothing…." Rukia looked away, and murmured something that both Hisana and Uquiorra couldn't hear. But it sound something like '_shouldn't have ask her about dinner…_.'

Hisana smiled and held her free hand towards Ulquiorra, "Let's go, my dear. Let's get you dressed up."

Hisana took Rukia and Ulquiorra to a clothes shop, to get Ulquiorra an appropriate clothing for the dinner, because his clothes were kind of dirty, something that the elders wouldn't appreciate.

Hisana and Rukia were all over him telling him to try this and that, making him do some weird stuff that he didn't understand. But somehow Ulquiorra didn't feel annoying or mad, instead he felt, happy. He loved the fact that those two women were doing something for _him._ He was really enjoying this family- type love and felt a slight sadness in him. He was sad that he wasn't able to feel the love until now. Until he met Rukia.

After the crazy cloth shopping Hisana took the children to the Kuchiki household. "We are back, Byakuya-sama." Hisana gave her husband a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "And we have brought a guest."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, looking past his wife to the little stranger who had glowing green eyes.

As soon as Ulquiorra met Byakuya's surprised eyes, he quickly bowed his head down, "Hello sir. My name is Ulquiorra Cifer."

Byakuya nodded. But soon was nearly tackled by his daughter.

"Father!" Rukia jumped up to him and laughed.

Byakuya smiles and kisses her forehead and puts his daughter on the ground safely. "My Rukia, did you enjoy shopping with your mother?"

"Yes, Father," Rukia ran toward Ulquiorra and grabbed his hand. "But then I got lost and_ he _helped me find mother!"

Ulquiorra blushed and tried to hide his red face, Hisana smiled at the young boy. "And that's the reason why we brought him here to dinner with us."

"I see," Byakuya nodded again and eyed the boy who was red._ This boy…._ "So young mister, who are your parents?"

Ulquiorra suddenly stopped blushing and lowered his head down. "I-I don't have any parents. I'm an orphan."

Hisana looked at the poor young boy with eyes that were full of sorrow and sadness. She didn't like how the subject of this conversation was going. "Um… what time is it?"

Rukia looked at the clock, "Its 7, Mother."

Byakuya nodded._ Perfect, now one more…._ "So, Ulquiorra. How old are you?"

Ulquiorra slightly raised his head. "I turned 8 this year."

_Perfect!_ Byakuya thought. "So ho-"

"Let's go out for dinner tonight, shall we?" Hisana interrupted. "It's too late to cook and I'm tired."

"Yay!" Rukia jumped and laughed. "Thank Kami, I thought we had to eat Mommy's cooking!"

"You were going to cook tonight?" Byakuya raised himself an eye brow and looked at his wife.

"_Yes,_ I _was _going to," Hisana looked at her daughter and husband and frowned. "But then, I think _Rukia,_ here, wants to eat mommy's cooking?"

Rukia's face suddenly paled. "NO Mommy, I'm fine. _Please."_

Rukia's reaction made Hisana laugh and Byakuya chuckle.

They went to the Shihoin Restaurant, the most famous one in Karakura, and possibly the whole Japan.

Ulquiorra had never been in a fancy place like this EVER in his life. "Wow."

Rukia looked up and smiled, "Never been into places like this before?"

Ulquiorra blushed and looked away, "Yeah."

"Well you are right now," Rukia smiled at him widely. "Enjoy the moment!"

They were all full by the time desserts arrived, and a woman with strange purple hair and glowing yellow eyes came out to greet them. "Byakuya-bou!"

"Agh, hello, Yoruichi," Byakuya greeted her. "What do you want?"

"Byakuya-sama! Hello, Yoruichi-san," Hisana scolded her husband's rudeness and smiled at the purple haired women. "How were you?"

"Yoruichi-san!" Rukia jumped up from her seat and gave Yoruichi a big bear hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, baby girl," Yoruichi turned to Hisana and gave her a warm smile. "I have been great, thanks to you."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and Hisana frowned once more and smiled at her. "That's good to hear."

"So, who is this fine young man?" Yoruichi turned to Ulquiorra and smiled. "I'm Yoruichi Shihoin, the owner of this restaurant."

"Ulquiorra Cifer, glad to meet you," Ulquiorra bowed in respect.

Yoruichi nodded and turned back to Rukia. "Is he your new boyfriend?"

"HUH?" both Rukia and Ulquiorra said.

Yoruichi laughed and Hisana smiled. "What's with your faces?"

"Stop making fun of them, and no he isn't her boyfriend," Byakuya scolded at the thought of it. "Actually, I have an propose to make."

"WHAT?" Hisana turned to her husband.

"I mean I have something to tell you guys," he sighed.

"Oh tell us, Byakuya-bou," Yoruichi chuckled.

"I'll start talking when Yoruichi leaves," Byakuya turned away,

"Awww don't be like that!" Yoruichi wined.

"Yoruichi-san, I'll tell you later, when he tells us," Hisana looked at Yoruichi with a pleading eyes. "So can you-?"

Yoruichi sighed, "Fine, but you better tell me with full details later, okay?"

"Okay!" Both Hisana and Rukia said together.

Yoruichi left them, and Hisana turned to her husband, "So. What is it that you needed to announce?"

Byakuya cleared his throat, "I have been thinking about this while we ate…."

"AND?" Hisana and Rukia were staring at Byakuya so hard that it was a wonder how their eyeballs didn't fall out.

"And I have decided to adopt Ulquiorra as my brother, if you like, of course," Byakuya looked at Ulquiorra who was staring into space until he mentioned that.

"HUH?" Hisana and Rukia both huh-ed.

Ulquiorra stared at Byakuya with wide eyes. "Are you … joking with me sir?"

"No," Byakuya said, in his 'business' tone. "You are going to become my brother, and protect Rukia from any harm."

**Present…**

Ulquiorra and Rukia were seated inside the Kuchiki car, riding towards school, Rukia was staring outside- watching the snow fall, it was so beautiful it broke her heart. _I wish I can touch it…._

Rukia was a junior and Ulquiorra was a senior at Karakura High School. Byakuya wanted both of them to go to an famous privet school outside of Karakura, but Rukia wanted to go to an normal school- for once- in her life. And Hisana and Ulquiorra talked him out of it, they incited that Ulquiorra would protect her and stay by her side. Even though he was year older than Rukia. Byakua finally agreed to let her go to a public school.

They arrived at their school and was greeted by Rukia's best friend since elementary, Orihime Inoue. Orihime was a busty slightly orange-ish brown haired girl with big gray eyes that seemed to be shining all the time. "Rukia-chan! Ulquiorra-san! Good morning!" Orihime smiled her usual happy smile and gave Rukia a big hug.

"G-good mor-morning, Hime," Rukia smiled at her best friend and returned her hug.

"Ruki-chan, it snowed today," Orihime laughed and hold her hand- and then suddenly frowned. "Your hands are sooooo cold, Ruki-chan!"

Rukia frowned a bit, "Is it?"

"Let me feel," Ulquiorra turned to the girls and touched Rukia's hands. Yup, Hime was right, it was _freezing. _"Rukia, you need to get your hands warmed up."

Orihime blushed by the fact that he was near her, "Ulqui-kun, shouldn't we take her to nurse Unohana?"

"Ye-"

"NO!" Rukia called, "I-I mean, there's no need, Hime can warm my hands- her hands are warm enough…. So let's not bother ourselves in the morning, and we have to get to class! The bell is about to ri-"

"Oh, if this isn't the_ Kuchiki princess,"_ somebody from behind them called. "A little cold, _princess?"_

_Oh shit, not _them. Rukia turned around to see a purple haired girl with orange eyes that seemed to be burning like fire. Either side of her there was a boy with orange spiky hair with amber eyes and a scold that never seemed to come off, and there was a girl with black spiky hair with brown eyes that looked hurt when she saw Hime.

"Back off, Senna," Orihime frowned and took a step towards them infront of Rukia, trying to protect her best friend.

"Oh is the _princess _too noble to even talk to us?" Senna smiled. The boy next to her scolded more. As if he didn't approve of her action.

"Hime, I'm okay," Rukia said looking at Senna. "Look, I'm not here to take your shits, Senna. I started the morning in a shitty mood, so leave me the fuck alone."

Ulquiorra didn't like it when Rukia cussed and he REALLY didn't like that Senna-girl talking like that in front of his cousin. "Rukia…."

"Oh, did the _princess _have a bad morning?" Senna took a step forward.

"Senna," The guy with the strange orange hair spoke up, his amber eyes meeting Rukia's deep purple eyes. "We should go."

Rukia never broke their glare and Senna noticed something weird. "Fine," She turned away pulling the orange hair guy's arms. "We'll see you_ later_, princess. Come on Tatsuki, let's go."

The girl with the spiky hair- Tatsuki, had never took her eyes off from Hime and when Senna called she barely moved. "Orihime…."

"Tatsuki!"

"… I'm sorry," she turned around and followed her 'leader'.

Rukia frowned and looked at Hime. "Hime… are you alright?" There were soft tears running down her face. "Hime!"

Ulquiorra moved to see what happened, and then when he saw Rukia's best friend crying, he felt odd._ What's wrong with me? Damn._

"Ruki-chan… that was Tatsuki," Orihime closed her eyes, few more tears ran down her face. "Tatsuki Arisawa, my _last _best friend, before you."

Rukia frowned. But hugged Hime, and patted her back. "It's okay, Hime. Everything is going to be okay."

Hime snobbed into Rukia's small chest. "I-I haven't seen her in a while an-and…."

Ulquiorra looked at the two girls and wondered, how happy he would be if _he _had a best friend like the two of them.

Soon the bell rang and Rukia and Hime ran to their classroom, calling goodbye to Ulquiorra. "See you later Ulqui-kun!" Hime shouted waving.

"See you, Ulqui!" Rukia called with her.

Ulquiorra turned around and smiled. Those two were so silly, he couldn't help but smile. Ulquiorra never smiled, except if he was with his family or Rukia or Hime. They were the only ones that he was comfortable with. And will always be.

Rukia and Hime entered their classroom and sat on their seats- which luckily were next to each other- when the teacher came in.

"Okay, class we're going to move seats today, so pack your things and go to the back of the room!" Ms. Ochi called. And all of the replies were grunts or snores. "Look I know you guys like your seats, but we have to change today, because I said so"

There were more grunts and snores. "Agh, Ms. Ochi!" Senna yelled.

"Senna, if you don't behave like you should, then I'm going to pair you up with a girl." Ms. Ochi warned. Everyone knew Senna was a slut and a whore who loved nothing more then guys, and seating chart next to a girl? Was out of the question.

Everyone started packing their stuff, when Rukia realized there was something orange. "Huh?"

"Okay, I'm going to write your new seating arrangements on the board now, so don't ask me anything just yet." Ms. Ochi said, starting to write names on the board.

**Tatsuki Arisawa: Orihime Inoue.**

Orihime's face paled and turned to Rukia.

Rukia looked back at her and nodded in assurance. "It's going to be alright, Hime," she whispered.

**Senna M : Keigo Asano.**

Senna frowned. And Keigo jumped with joy. "YYYYEEEESSSS!"

Rukia couldn't help but smile at Keigo's reactions.

Senna's frown got deeper.

**Renji Abarai : Uryu Ishida.**

"NOT with that gay GUY!" Renji, the boy with bright red hair and tattoos for an eyebrow yelled.

"Shut UP!" Ishida, the smartest guy in Karakura High, with glasses yelled back. "And I'm NOT gay!"

Everyone laughed, even Rukia.

On and on it went until Rukia's…

**Rukia Kuchiki : Ichigo Kurosaki.**

Everyone gasped and Senna threw daggers from her eyes to Rukia.

"_Ichigo? _Who's Ichigo?" Rukia looked comfused. She never knew anyone had a name like that in her class.

And then the guy with the orange hair and amber eyes, looked at her, scold never leaving his face. "That would be, me."

* * *

><p><strong>how was it?<strong>

**Good? Bad?**

**i want to hear your thoughts. so PLEASE review XD**

**thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter Two: High School Fate

**second chapter for Your Last Gift for me.**

**please enjoy~ oh, ps. thank you so much for the reviews its fun to read them hahaha XD**

***i don NOT own bleach characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: High School Fate.<strong>

Rukia and Orihime were heading to lunch when one of their good friends, Momo Hinamori, called them. "Ruki-chan! Hime-chan!"

Rukia and Orihime both turned around to see their friend, who had tight-bun hair and big warm brown eyes, running towards them looking tired. Both of them smiled at her.

"Momo-chan," Hime gave her a hug, "How were you?"

"Good," Momo hugged her back.

"Hey, Momo," Rukia smirked. "Long time no see huh?"

Momo laughed. "Yeah, I wish I was in the same class as you guys." Momo frowned.

"It's okay, we always have our favorite time, LUNCH together!" Hime bounced up and down in excitement.

"Hime, you mean, _your _favorite time," Rukia and Momo laughed at their friend's silliness.

Orihime blushed and then frowned in embarrassment. "So? At least we can see our friends during that time."

Rukia smiled at her silly best friend. "Yeah, you're right."

Orihime grabbed Momo and Rukia's hands and started skipping to the lunch room.

"Hime!" Momo laughed stumbling.

Rukia flinched in pain as her stomach's nerves were touched. And it hurt like _hell. Dammitt, this hurts like FUCK._ Rukia grabbed her stomach with her free hand and tried her best not to get noticed her pain.

They arrived in the lunch room less then 2 minutes, thanks to Hime's skipping. But Rukia had to pay the price.

Rukia was coughing hard when they reached the lunch room. Hime and Momo surrounded her with panic in their eyes. "Ruki-chan!"

Orihime looked at Rukia, who's face was pale and full of pain with eyes covered in tears. "Rukia-chan! Are you alright? Momo-chan go get Ms. Unohana! Quick!"

Ruki suddenly grabbed Momo's hand, to keep her from going to the nurse. "I'm okay."

Hime was surprised by Rukia's reaction and tears started form up in her eyes. "Ruki-chan! Are you alright?"

Rukia smiled weakly at her and Momo. "Of course I'm alright. Don't worry, it was just a little cold. Nothing to be worried about."

Ulquiorra was watching them from the behind and he was frozen for a second when he thought that Rukia would be coughing blood. He was relieved when her face wasn't covered with blood. He sigh in relief. _Thank Kami that she's alright. I wouldn't have known what I would do if she-_

"Oi, Cifer," the deep voice called him from behind him.

Ulquiorra turned back to see his classmates Kaien Shiba, and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck walking towards him with a grin in their faces. Ulquiorra didn't have close friends with him in the school, but those two were close enough friends for him. They were both senior, like himself. Kaien Shiba had black spiky hair smiliar to that Kurosaki boy, but longer, and had deep green eyes, different from Ulquiorra's glowing ones. And Nelliel- or Nel – had long wavy lime-green hair, and big shining gray eyes that were similar to Hime's.

Ulquiorra nodded at them with an blink expression on his face. "Hello."

"Hello? What the hell man?" Kaien raised an eyebrow and bumped Ulquiorra in the chest. "Let's go eat, we're hungry."

Nel rolled her eyes at her friend's stupid-ness. "You mean _you're _hungry, Kaien?"

Kaien gave Nel a stunning smile. "Yes," he turned back to Ulquiorra who was silent the whole time. "Let's go, and oh, look there's Kuchiki and the Inoue girl!" he pointed at the 3 girls who were smiling and laughing again, entering the lunch room.

The three of them entered the lunch room and it suddenly became silent, it was awkward. _What the hell? Why did it became quiet?_ Rukia looked around to see if anything was weird, but nope, nothing seemed to be strange, except for the fact that everyone was looking at them. What the hell was going on? Rukia looked at Hime and Momo, who seemed shocked by it too._ What-?_

"Rukia," Ulquiorra's voice said behind them. "Are you ok-"

Then it happened, a bucket full of cold water splashed down her and her friends. It was freezing and both Hime and Momo cired in pain. Rukia stayed silent. An evil laughter came above them and Rukia looked up with burning hatred in her violet eyes.

Renji Abarai, and Shuhei Hisagi, from class 9, held the bucket and were laughing their asses off. And so was the whole lunch room. They were laughing at her and her friends, whispering stuff that was about them.

Rukia looked at her friends, Hime and Momo, they were both crying silently. Rukia's heart broke to see them in wet clothes, trying their best not to let their tears drop from their eyes, she also was in wet clothes and was trying her best not to let a single drop of tear come down from her eyes. But her anger got the best of her, she dropped her head down and the angry hot tears ran down her face.

She was ashamed. Ashamed by her own weakness, she clenched her hands into fists. Rukia got _pissed._ She looked up at the lunch room, where people were still laughing at her and her best friends. "IS THIS THAT HILARIOUS TO YOU PIECE OF –"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SON OF A BITCHES LAUGHING ABOUT!" Ulquiorra suddenly shouted. It shocked all of them, even Rukia. Ulquiorra wasn't the type to yell and scream or _cuss_ at anyone. Rukia looked at her cousin and saw pure anger and hatred in his glowing eyes, she felt scared. "IS IT THAT FUCKING FUNNY? TO WATCH SOMEONE GET SPLASH WITH COLD FUCKING WATER IN _THIS _WEATHER?"

"Ulquiorra," Kaien said behind him. "Dude, calm down."

Ulquiorra was fucking _pissed off._ How dare them to make fun of Rukia and Hime, if he could he would rip those son of bitches' heads off. Ulquiorra looked at him, his eyes glowing with hatred. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING CLAM LIKE THAT SHIBA?-"

"Dude, you're scaring them off," Kaien pointed at Rukia, who was shaking with fear and Hime was crying, tears falling off her face looking at him in pure fear.

Ulquiorra blinked a few times, trying to clam himself down, everyone became quiet and Ulquiorra stepped to get Rukia, Hime and their friend, Momo, out of that fucked up lunch room and into warm clothes. "Rukia-"

"That serves you right, Kuchiki," in front of them were the Senna girl and her gang. And there were those two boys who held the bucket too.

Ulquiorra felt the urge to ripe their heads off again. "You-"

"Senna, you are such a bitch, you know that?" Rukia cut him off. "You didn't fucking have to get my friends too, you know. You are a sick dirty whore who needs a life, so just, FUCK OFF."

"Rukia," Hime cried, and tried to hold her hand.

Everyone in the lunch room were silent, looking at them.

"You were so life-less that you needed to get me and my friend for what? Getting to sit next to someone you _can't _have? That's fucking retarded, I'm sorry that Ms. Ochi had you sit next to Keigo, but that doesn't fucking mean you had to do this to me and my friends," Rukia frowned. Ichigo wasn't there, strange, wasn't he one of the popular ones? "If you wanted to fight me, then you could've just asked me with your own damn mouth, you retard."

Senna's mouth twitched. "If you haven't noticed, Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki _is _my boyfriend. So this was a warning, for you or your _servants_ not to get near my man."

"What the he-" Renji started.

"Shut up, Renji," Senna cut him off. "We'll talk later."

"What the hell?" Hime suddenly said, she had stoped crying. Rukia looked at her best friend, she looked different somehow. "You only did this because Ruki-chan was sitting next to Kurosaki-kun? Seriously, Senna, you are such a bad person. Even though I don't even believe the fact that Kurosaki-kun is dating you, he could do better then _you."_

Senna's orange eyes twitched and frowned. "Shut the fuck up, Inoue, you don't know what-"

"I have known Kurosaki-kun and Tatsuki-chan all my life," Orihime put her hands on her hips making it look sexy, even Rukia looked at her best friend with amazement. "I know more about Kurosaki-kun, than you ever will know, Senna. And I bet he _will _be VERY displeased when he hears about this."

Senna looked furious. "Whatever," she shouted and walked away with her gang.

Rukia looked at Hime. "Wow, Orihime, you- you were amazing!"

Hime looked back and gave Rukia a big hug. "Ruki-chan are you alright?"

"I'm alright," Rukia hugged her back and turned to Momo, who was dumbstruck by what just happened. "Momo-chan, are you alright?"

Momo blink and whipped water off her face. "Yes," she smiled. "We should get ourselves into warm clothes, Hime-chan, Ruki-chan."

"I'll help you guys," Nel stepped up and smiled at the 3 of them.

"Nel-san!" All three of them smiled at her, "How are you, senpai?" Rukia smiled at her, she would've gave her a hug, if she wasn't in wet clothes.

"Nel-san!" Hime laughed and tried to give her a hug, not realizing that she was in wet clothes.

"Hey, Ruki, Hime, and Momo," Nel laughed and hugged Hime, even though she got wet a little.

The four girls were laughing and was chatting girly stuff before Ulquiorra and Kaien even realized what was going on. "Girls…" Kaien mumbled.

"Oi, Ulquiorra, Kaien, I'm taking the girls to change, so go ahead and eat without us," Nel told them laughing.

"Ulquiorra," Rukia suddenly said.

"Yes?" Ulquiorra looked at her violet eyes.

"Thank you," Rukia smiled.

Ulquiorra wanted to smile back, but he just nodded. "Go and change, I can't afford to listen to Byakuya-sama if you catch a cold."

"I know," Rukia laughed and turned back to her friends. "Let's go."

The four girls went to the girl's locker room.

Ulquiorra and Kaien walked into the lunch room, they only had 20 minutes before the lunch ended, so they had to eat fast.

"You know, Cifer," Kaien started. "What is your relationship to Kuchiki?"

Ulquiorra stiffen by that question, he and Kaien were eating in their gang's usual table, not getting disturbed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's with you two?" Kaien rolled his eyes, stuffing a meat ball into his mouth. "Are you two like, _dating?"_

Ulquiorra stared at his friend if he was crazy. "No," he frowned. "Of course not."

Senna and her gang, were talking and eating at their "popular only" table. But Senna was watching Ulquiorra and Kaien with curious eyes. _That Kaien Shiba guy… he looks like Ichigo, maybe hotter. _Senna smirked. _And that Cifer guy, he's an interesting one…. It would be nice to have both of them by my side. _Senna sighed.

"What's wrong Senna-chan?" Riruka Dokugamine suddenly asked. Riruka had magenta colored eyes, and long hair that was always tied into two pigtails. Senna had a feeling that Riruka had a _thing_ for Ichigo, which made her angry and wanted to rip her hair off, but she was a good _company_ to have around and she had an uncle who owned the 'Xcution Bar', the most famous bar in Karakura. And _she _need something like that.

"Oh, it's nothing," Senna looked away from the boys and into Riruka's magenta eyes.

Riruka looked over at the place Senna was looking at. She smiled, "That's UIquiorra Cifer and Kaien Shiba, both of them are seniors," Riruka gave them one last lustful looks before turning to see Senna. "And that Kaien one, he's just fffffiiiiiinnnnnneeeee~"

Senna stiffen by Riruka's comment. "Whatever, I don't care. I have Ichigo."

This time Riruka stiffen. Senna was saying that Ichigo Kurosaki was dating her, which was still pissing her off, but she didn't want to fight Senna when Ichigo _could _really be dating her. So she played innocent and nice, "Well yeah, Ichigo-kun _is_ hot."

Senna glared at her.

"Oh yeah, by the mention of Ichigo, where is he?" Renji suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him since the morning," Hisagi said.

"He told me he was going to eat with his friends," Tatsuki suddenly said, and rolled her eyes. "His _other_ friends."

Senna frowned, "Tatsuki, how do you know that?"

Tatsuki looked at Senna and sighed. "He's a close friend of mine and he _told _me, Senna."

Senna's frown deepen. "Why would he tell you something, when he didn't tell me?"

Renji rolled his eyes. "Senna, Tatsuki has known Ichigo since he was like what? 6?"

"But I'm his GIRLFRIEND!" Senna wined. "I'm his fucking girlfriend! Dammit!"

Renji, Tatsuki and all others rolled their eyes or sighed. _Whatever you bitch, he wouldn't date a whore like you. Ichigo could do wwwaaayyy better then you creep. I feel bad for Kurosaki…._ Was on people's minds.

"Shut up, Senna. You're so annoying," Toshiro Hitsugaya, the captain of the soccer club in Karakura High, said. He had turquoise eyes and white spiked hair, similar to wolverine. He was short, almost like an middle schooler, but despite his shortness, he was_ very_ good at soccer. He was short tempered, and had a cold personality, but when you got to know him, he wasn't that bad to be around.

Senna slammed her hands into the table, making people look at her. Her orange eyes were almost on fire, everyone shivered in fear. "Hitsugaya, know who you're talking to."

Toshiro scoffed, "Whatever." He was done with his ice cream and he stood up, leaving the table.

Senna sat back down, trying to clam herself down. Why was she feeling this way? Every day was like this, she eating with her gang, talking and laughing, but why was she feeling so uneasy today?

Senna calmed Ichigo as her's ever since Ichigo helped her from the river that day, and she never had any doubts about him not feeling the same way for her. Senna sighed and thought about her past.

_Senna was 14 when she first met Ichigo Kurosaki. She was looking at the sunset next to the river she always went to when she was feeling sad or uneasy. That day was like the day she finally wanted to end her life. She was depressed and felt so hopeless. As the sun was setting Senna slowly tried to go into the river when someone caught her hand._

_"What the hell are you doing?" A boy with hair like the setting sun, and a scowl on his handsome face asked looking into her orange eyes. She was crying, tears were dripping from her eyes._

_"Let go of my hand!" Senna cried, trying to free herself from the boy. "Go away!"_

_The boy's eyes twitched and his hold got tighter. "No."_

_"Let me GO! Dammnit!" Senna tried to push herself away from him._

_"I don't know why you are trying to kill yourself," the boy started. "But I think it will be a waste if you just killed yourself like that, you know."_

_"W-what do you mean?" Senna blinked._

_"I mean it would be a waste if someone like you kill yourself," the boy looked at the sunset. "I don't want such a young soul like you or me, killing ourselves because we think life is being unfair. Life _is _unfair, you know."_

_That day, Senna returned home thinking about what the boy said to her. And the rest of the year, she didn't try to kill herself anymore. And when High school started, Senna met the boy and learned his name and became attached to him._

"Life is unfair, you know."_ That quote always stayed with her, and she never forgot about him._

Ichigo Kurosaki sat on the roof with his friends eating their lunch.

"Yo, Ichigo," his best friend, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, suddenly said, scratching his head. "Can you do me a favor?"

Ichigo raised one eyebrow, "What?"

Grimmjow looked at his best friend's amber eyes and frowned a bit. "Can you ask Nel-chan out for me?"

The whole gang were silent for a second. Ichigo started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," Ichigo laughed so hard. "Nel-san? Are you serious?"

Grimmjow frowned and punched Ichigo in the stomach. "Hell yes, I'm serious."

Ichigo was still laughing even Grimmjow punched him. "Well, why are you asking me?"

Grimmjow rubbed his blue eyes, dust got into his eyes, and it was hurting his eyes. "Because, y-you know her more than I do and have more c-contact with her than me."

"Grimmjow… are you crying?" their friend, Ahido Kano suddenly asked.

"WHAT?" Ikkaku Madarame and his best friend, Yumichika Ayasegawa shouted in disbelief. "Grimmi can't cry! He has no soul!" Ikkaku shouted.

Ichigo and Grimmjow both hitted their bald headed friend. "I do _fucking_ have a SOUL, you bastard!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Yeah, Grimm has a soul, that's why he wants to date Nel-san," Ichigo laughed. "Isn't that right, Grimm?"

"Whatever," Grimm looked away, which made Ichigo laugh more.

"Well Neliel is hot," Ashido said. Ashido was a senior like Nel and he had dark reddish hair, and deep brown eyes, and he was popular with the girls, but he didn't show any interests in them. One time someone spread a rumor saying that he was gay, that got him pissed off very badly. "But not my type."

Ichigo smirked. "Then what _is_ your type?"

"Black hair, smaller boobs, and small in size, maybe?" Ashido said without any doubt. "How about you?"

Ichigo frowned thinking. "I don't kn-"

"WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THIS?" Grimmjow interrupted. "I only asked Ichigo, ask Nel out for me, why are we talking about our 'type'?"

Ichigo and Ashido looked at each other for a minute and laughed. "Alright, I'll ask her. Sure, why not?" Ichigo nodded. "She _is_ closer to me than you are."

"And your _point Kurosaki?"_ Grimmjow growled at his friend.

"Ouch," Ichigo smiled. Suddenly he remembered something, _oh crap._ "Hey, guys, what time is it?"

Grimmjow scratched his light-blue head and then looked at the clock. "20 minutes before lunch is over, why?"

"Awww man," Ichigo got up, frown on his face. "Zangetsu made me go to his class to do some extra stuff for his class, cause I failed his class last semester. And I'm 10 minutes late already, I gotta go guys, see ya."

"Ichigo is a smart ass," Ashido said. "Only the top ten smartest kids in each grade gets to take Zangetsu's class."

"You're damn right, Ashido," Grimmjow agreed drinking his juice.

Ichigo left his friends and down the roof. He was going to get one hell a lot of crap from Zangetsu for being late. Well 10 minutes was kind of a long time. He sighed.

Rukia, Hime, Momo and Nel were getting changed into warm clothes in the Girl's locker room. Laughing and enjoying themselves as if everything that happened earlier was a dream. Rukia asked. "So Hime, I didn't know you knew that Ichigo guy."

Hime looked at Rukia who was taking her wet skirt off. "Hm?"

Rukia took her wet skirt off and set them on the set next to her. "The Ichigo guy, you called him 'Kurosaki-kun'."

"Oh," Hime stoped and looked at Rukia, she was wearing Chappy panties, it was so cute on her. She smiled. _Your Chappy- Obsession will never end Ruki-chan. _"I knew him because the day my brother, Sora, died, I was at Kurosaki Clinic. There I met Kurosaki-kun. I was 14? I think?"

"Oh," Rukia dropped her voice. Hime always got low- mood, if they ever talked about her brother, Sora. So she decided to drop the subject.

"But Ruki-chan," Orihime started putting on her sweatshirt after taking her wet blouse off. "How could you not know Kurosaki-kun?"

"What?" Momo and Nel both shouted. "Rukia! Are you serious?" Nel asked her little friend locking her hands above her chest. "How could you NOT know Ichigo-kun?"

"Yeah, Rukia," Momo agreed. "He's the most popular guy in Karakura High! He has like _everything! _The looks, the head, the _money._ EVERYTHING!"

Rukia looked dumbstruck at her friend. "So?"

"So?" Nel laughed. "Rukia, don't you feel _anything_ for him?"

"Not really," Rukia said. Momo and Nel stared at her if she was crazy.

"Ruki-chan, Kurosaki-kun's father is one of the greatest doctors in the world!" Hime suddenly said. "Dr. Kurosaki? Doesn't it ring a bell to you?"

Rukia blinked a few times and then shook her head. "No…."

All three of them frowned. Isshin Kurosaki was one of the greatest doctors in the _world._ It was impossible that Rukia didn't know him. Especially when she was one of the great Kuchiki clan, and the Clan Lord's _daughter._

_Mother and Father never told me about these stuff, not that I minded. But I feel left out now. _Rukia sighed. She putted on her sweat pants and was starting to take her blouse off when she felt the twist in her stomach again. _No not here….! "_Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom… if I'm late, don't wait for me I'll probably take a…..long time…."

Rukia ran out of the locker room holding her stomach and mouth, it was hurting her so much, _tears_ began to fall down from her eyes, she tried to wipe it away. _Damn it never hurt _this _much! _Tears began covering her eyes blurring her vision. She was wiping her eyes when she bumped into someone. "Dammitt!"

Rukia coughed and looked up to see the guy with orange hair. She frowned.

"Hey, look where you're going midget!" Ichigo shouted. "Damn it."

His amber eyes stared into her violet ones and then suddenly went down to see her wet blouse. Rukia's face turned bright pink. She wanted to tell him to fuck off, but then her coughing got too much out of hand.

She tried to run from him, she was still holding onto her stomach and mouth. But then he caught her wrist and pulled her to him. "Let- *cough*- me…. *cough*- GO!"

He frowned and held her hand tighter. "Are you okay, midget?"

Rukia kicked him in his shin, for calling her a midget. "Do-don't call me- *cough* a- *cough* MIDGET!"

"You….bitch," Ichigo mumbled in pain. But he still haven't let go of her wrist.

She tried to kick him again when he grabbed her left ankle just in time. "Stop trying to kick me!" And then she cough like mad. She was coughing like she had never done before, and it was hurting her so much. She cried.

And with one last furious cough, her hand was covered in blood, her eyes were filled with tears. Ichigo watched her in horror and suddenly let go of her ankle and wrist. She fell into her knees and started coughing more and more, he watched her as blood covered her wet blouse. His eyes widen as she shook and shivered in cold. He couldn't do anything but watch. Why was that?

Ichigo felt himself weak and suddenly he was reminded of that day…

The day his mother, Masaki, died.

_"Ichigo, *cough * m-my l-little… boy, *cough* b-be… strong," Masaki's mouth were covered in blood and her eyes were covered in tears as she held her son tightly. "Protect your sisters, honor your father, and… *cough* love yourself…."_

_"M-Mother…."_

Ichigo blinked to see Rukia still coughing blood, crying in pain, holding herself.

"Mother…!"

* * *

><p><strong>it was kind of hard to read... wasnt it?<strong>

**like it didnt make sence or something... im sorry, this is my first fanfic and i tried hard but i guess it cant be helped...**

**-.- please review~ 3**


End file.
